


Don’t Worry

by SadistWritesSmut



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Character Death, Drug Use, Drugs, Gang Violence, Guns, Guns in Japan, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistWritesSmut/pseuds/SadistWritesSmut
Summary: AU!GangViolenceByakuya gets himself and Senku into some serious shit that ruins both of their lives.
Relationships: Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Ibara, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 41
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

Byakuya was a complete and utter mess. Around the same time Senku had gone to Africa to do research on Ebola, he had lost his job.

Senku was gone for three months, and in that time, Byakuya had gotten himself into some serious shit. 

The first time he tasted cocaine was an extreme moment of weakness. 

One night, when he was at the bar drowning himself in his sorrow, he met a young man named Mozu. The charming man offered him a free sample of what he described as a “pick me up.” 

It only went downhill from there. 

Byakuya didn’t even know one person could do so much coke in such a short period of time. 

He craved it. He needed it. Every rational part of himself disappeared and he found himself spending all of his savings on the powder.

At first, the coke and Mozu seemed like comforting friends. After he was already nice and hooked, Mozu jacked up the price to an outrageous amount. Byakuya knew he couldn’t afford it, but Mozu was his _friend_. That’s what he repeatedly told him. 

“Friends help each other out. Just pay me double next week, when you have the cash.”

He always said that. Just pay me when you have the cash, Byakuya. Don’t worry about it, Byakuya, it’ll _just be triple price the next time._ Don’t worry about it, friends help each other out. Don’t worry about it. 

But he should’ve been more than worried. He was desperate. It sounded like a good idea at the time, didn’t it?

He assured himself he would stop as soon as Senku came back. He couldn’t risk his adopted son finding out— He refused to take the shame that would come with that interaction.

He ended up stopping sooner than he expected, though. He was basically forced to. One night, when he went to Mozu for his pick me up, the young man told him he could no longer cut him slack. 

“Geez, Byakuya, I would love to help you out yknow, but I really need you to start turning over the cash.”

Mozu had told him the exact amount of his debt a month before Senku was scheduled to arrive back in Japan. Byakuya knew he was completely screwed. Instead of looking for jobs he had been looking to get high.

His “friend” Mozu wasn’t his friend anymore, either. When he had expressed his concern about not being able to settle the debt in a reasonable amount of time, Mozu laughed in his face responding with “Not my problem, Byakuya. If you can’t make the cash you’ll have to find another way to pay me.”

He realized now who he was dealing with. It was clear Mozu was part of some clan, perhaps a branch of the Yakuza. 

This was bad. He knew it was. He couldn’t let Senku find out— he would just have to somehow scavenge up 4,382,480 Yen (40,000 USD). 

When his adopted son arrived back at home, Byakuya tried his hardest to act like everything was normal. He asked Senku about his trip and how his research went, receiving the typical dry answers his son would give him.

He prayed Senku wouldn’t notice something was off. If he just ignored it and continued his desperate job search, maybe it would just go away until he could pay it. That was an extremely hopeful ideal, but it was all he could think of to calm himself down.

Boy, was he a fool.

________

He dropped Senku off at school. A typical morning. He was feeling especially optimistic that day, he had a job interview in a few hours. 

He decided he would stop into town and run a few errands before taking the train into the city for his interview. 

It was broad daylight. He never would’ve expected to be jumped in broad daylight.

But there he was, heading back to his car with his grocery bags in hand, when three men wearing bandanas across their faces grabbed him.

They tossed a potato sack over his head and dragged him into the back of a black van. He panicked, but he felt like yelling for help would most likely get him killed. They knew he wouldn’t fight so they didn’t even bother to restrain his hands.

They drove him near the docks behind an abandoned factory building. He was thrown out of the van with a thud, followed immediately by several kicks and punches.

So much was happening at once, all he could do was shield his face with his arms. 

Suddenly the beating stopped and the sack was ripped off his head. He stared up at the men around him. 

“Where’s my money, Byakuya?” The man in the middle asked. He recognized him as Mozu.

“I’m— I’m working on it...” Byakuya replied, receiving another punch in the face from the man on the left.

“Bring him to Ibara.” Mozu ordered them.

They grabbed his arms, dragging him inside the factory building through one of the back doors. His wide eyes locked with the man who he suspected to be the clan leader— the Boss— Ibara. He was a large, thin man with an evil look on his face and a long, black beard. 

Standing beside him was a boy who looked a little older than Senku. His arms were crossed and his face was expressionless. He had a beautiful face and brown hair that was so long, he would most likely be mistaken for a woman if it weren’t for the broadness of his shoulders. 

Byakuya was fearful, but not for his life. He knew they wouldn’t kill him until they had their money. It was the uncertainty of what they _were_ going to do to him that really made him anxious. 

“Ah, so this is the man who owes me four million Yen?” Ibara raised an eyebrow in amusement. “You really enjoy my coke, don’t you? Ishigami Byakuya.”

“I’ve stopped.” Byakuya responded, his heart racing when the man said his full name. He didn’t remember ever telling Mozu that information.

“My Mozu has been lenient with you long enough. Surely you have at least half by now.” He smirked, knowing the answer.

“I— I’ll get it! I’ll get it soon just... Just give me more time.”

“More time, more time. They always ask for more time.” He mocked Byakuya with a chuckle. 

Byakuya watched him reach into his jacket. Was he going to pull out a knife? A gun? No... he pulled out a stack of polaroids. He held one up in the light so Byakuya could see, examining the picture with a devilish smirk.

“This your kid, huh?” 

Byakuya’s eyes widened in horror once he got a good look it. Ibara was holding a picture of Senku, it looked like he was leaving Taiju’s house from what Byakuya could make out. Someone had been following him since he arrived back home, that much was obvious.

“He sure is cute.” Ibara smirked, showing Byakuya every individual image he had of Senku. “Pretty little young thing. Say, Tsukasa, what did you say his name was again?”

“Senku.” The boy with his arms crossed responded.

“Oh, that’s right! Ishigami Senku.”

Byakuya felt his world crash down over him. He yelled out “Stop!” and received laughs from the three men behind him.

“Tell me, Byakuya. Does Senku know Daddy is a dope fiend?”

Byakuya glared up at him with hatred. 

“Hm. I guess not. I can’t say I blame you, though. If I had a child and were in your situation, I would be ashamed myself.” 

The mockery in his voice was so apparent it made Byakuya’s blood boil.

“Let’s make a deal, Byakuya. If you can’t pay me in... hm...” He rubbed his chin as if he were deep in thought. “Let’s say... two weeks, I’ll just take sweet little Senku as payment.” He watched the absolute terror form on Byakuya’s face. 

“Two weeks?! That’s— That’s not enough time!” 

“I told you your debt over a month ago. You had a stupid amount of time.” Mozu’s voice snapped from behind him.

“Please...” Byakuya felt tears forming in his eyes. “Please don’t hurt my son... He’s all I have!”

“You have a nice house, nice car. Maybe you should consider selling those to keep your precious boy.” Ibara told him. “Something to think about, isn’t it? Although, I am looking forward to adding your sweet Senku to my collection. I bet he’ll cry for his daddy when I strip him naked and violate him ruthlessly—“

“Shut the hell up, you damn bastard—!” A mixture of anger and disgust overcame him and he sprung to his feet like he was about to attack the vile man. 

Tsukasa moved like he was ready to defend his boss, but Mozu yanked Byakuya back to the ground before he could take a step forward.

“That’ll be the last thing you ever do.” Mozu growled the warning at him.

Ibara chuckled in amusement. “Beat him bloody and throw him in the river. He can swim home.” 

“Right.” Mozu nodded before pulling Byakuya back by his hair.

“Stay away from him, you sick fucking freak!” Byakuya yelled as he was dragged out of the factory. 

Ibara watched in amusement before the metal door clanked shut. He turned to Tsukasa.

“I have a job for you.”

_________

Thank god Byakuya could swim. He somehow made his way back to his car, soaking wet.

He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t go to the police for multiple reasons, but he knew he couldn’t make the money in time to save Senku.

Should they flee the country? That seemed like the safest option at the moment, but how would he explain that to Senku? How would he explain any of this to him?

Besides, they were both being watched. If he were to make any serious moves to flee he was certain they would catch on. Then what would happen to him and Senku?

He looked at his bloody, broken face in the rear view mirror before starting the engine. He couldn’t go to his interview like this. He glanced at the clock, he was late anyways. He didn’t even realize how much time had passed. 

Senku would be getting out of school soon. He didn’t want to face him, not like this. 

When he arrived back at home he sat in his car for a few minutes, thinking about every way he could have prevented this.

If only he had been strong enough to refuse Mozu’s offer the first time. Then none of this would’ve ever happened. He was involved with the Mafia now, he knew their names and faces. Even if he did somehow pay off his debt would they ever leave him or Senku alone?

He finally worked up the courage to get out of the car. As he approached the entrance, his gaze fell on something taped to the front door.

Anxiety built up inside him as he drew nearer towards it. 

It was a small paper brown bag. Did he even want to open it? His heart sank as he peered inside. There was an even smaller baggie of coke along with a note that read;  
 _Here’s a “pick me up.” Yer gonna need it. Don’t worry, I’ll add it to the tab.  
Best Wishes, Mozu  
P.S.  
Say hi to Senku for me. Can’t wait to meet the doll _

He crumbled up the bag and note in his fist, aggressively shoving them in the trash.

There was no way Mozu got to his house that quickly after leaving the factory. They had multiple eyes, multiple people, watching him at all times. 

He entered his home, dead-bolting the door behind him.

His shaky hands reached into his pocket and he pulled out his cellphone. The screen was cracked but luckily it was waterproof, so it still worked.

He called Senku. 

_Please pick up._ He thought, his heart leaping with every ring.

_“Yeah?”_ Senku responded from the other line. 

Byakuya sighed in relief. It felt good to hear his voice. “Hey, Senku!” He tried to act his normal self to not arise suspicion from the teen. “Do— Do you think you could spend a few nights at Taiju’s?”

There was silence for a moment. 

_“Uh, I guess so. But I want to come home. Everything alright?”_

“Ye–Yeah! I mean— no, there’s a... termite problem! The exterminator is bombing the whole house later today so we can’t be home— I’m gonna stay with a friend too...” He was pissed at himself for not thinking of a better excuse or preparing for the phone call he decided to make. 

There was silence again. 

“Senku? You there?”

_”Yeah, I’m here. I’m coming home. You’re ten billion percent lying. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”_

He slapped himself in the face. 

“N–No, you can’t!” He tried a different approach. “I’m your father, and I’m telling you you can’t come home. Do you understand me?”

He could hear Senku nearly laugh. _“Byakuya, I’m on my way.”_

Before Byakuya could protest Senku hung up the phone. If he were that kind of parent, and Senku was in front of him, he could damn well hit him in this moment. 

He sank into the couch, dropping his face into his hands and groaning loudly. 

Senku showed up after about twenty-five minutes. Byakuya could hear his key in the door, and he rushed to undo the deadbolt so he could get in.

Senku opened the door with a teasing “Alright, where are the _termites_?” but froze when he saw Byakuya’s mangled face. 

“Wha... What the hell happened to you?” 

Byakuya sighed heavily. “Some crackheads jumped me on my way to work. I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

“You’re... soaking wet.” Senku raised an eyebrow at him. 

Byakuya froze. He had completely forgotten to change out of his clothes, he was so flustered after reading that note on the door. 

“What happened?” Senku asked again, looking for the truth this time.

“I told you. They threw me into the river.” 

“Which river?”

“Senku,” Byakuya sighed heavily. Sometimes he hated the way Senku’s mind worked— always trying to figure shit out. 

Senku placed his book bag on the coffee table and sat on the couch. He decided to drop it. “You should take a shower and change into dry clothes. You might get sick.”

His father smiled. He smiled out of relief that Senku was changing topics, while also being appreciative of how his son cared for him. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“A hot shower.” Senku added when Byakuya was already down the hall.

His father gave him a thumbs up before disappearing into the bathroom. 

The albino felt extremely uneasy. He knew something wasn’t right, but more than that, he knew Byakuya wouldn’t tell him. He wished he _just would_. Senku thought he would probably be able to help him, in some form or another. He had no idea how bad the truth really was.


	2. Chapter 2

Senku barley slept that night, mainly because he knew Byakuya wasn’t sleeping at all. He could hear him pacing around in his room. He knew he was distraught. 

Breakfast was quiet. Byakuya tried to make his usual small talk with him but Senku was in no mood to pretend things were normal. 

“I think I’m gonna walk to school today.” Senku waited for a reaction.

“No—!” Byakuya realized the boys trap as soon as the yell came out of his mouth.

“Why’s that? I walk to school all the time in the summer.”

Byakuya blinked before grabbing his orange juice, trying to hide behind the glass as he chugged it down. 

“Byakuya,” Senku continued, scraping his fork against the plate gently. “Am I in danger?”

Byakuya nearly spat the orange juice into the boy’s face. Instead, he choked on it.

“Are _you_ in danger? Just be honest with me.” 

“Don’t worry about anything, Senku.” He replied, refusing to make eye contact. “I’m driving you in and I’ll pick you up, alright?”

Senku narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re picking me up too, now? Alright, there’s ten billion percent something going on and if you won’t tell me I’ll find out.”

Byakuya wanted to flip the table. Why couldn’t he just leave it alone? This was all so frustrating.

“Enough already! Just focus on school and worry about yourself!” He didn’t mean to use such a harsh tone of voice against the boy. He realized just how harsh he was as soon as he saw the expression on Senku’s face. 

“You’re pissing me off.” Senku got up from the table. “See a doctor. Your nose looks fucking broken.” 

Byakuya’s lips parted like he was about to say something but all he did was watch the boy storm off to his room. It wasn’t like Senku to get worked up like that, he must have really been concerned.

As bad as Byakuya felt, he couldn’t own up to what he’d done. Not to Senku, never. If he could die with this secret he would. 

He groaned into his palms again, contemplating going into Senku’s room to apologize. 

_He’d probably want an explanation. I can’t give it to him._ He thought. _If he wants to walk to school I should let him. I don’t think they’d do anything to him before the two weeks are up..._

Byakuya was completely missing the point. It wasn’t that Senku wanted to walk to school, he only brought that up to see how Byakuya would react. He knew they were both in some type of danger and he was looking for answers. 

Byakuya found the courage to go to Senku’s door. He knocked on it before doing the classic dad move and entering without waiting for the okay.

Senku was sitting on his bed, aggressively texting someone Byakuya assumed was Taiju.

“What?” Senku spat, glancing up at him for an instance just to see the look on his face.

“You can walk to school if you’d like. I’m sorry I’m being overbearing.” 

Senku’s fingers stopped moving but he didn’t look up. Was he not in danger after all? Was Byakuya really just being super damn weird? It didn’t make sense. He wanted to scream because he couldn’t figure anything out.

“Alright.” was all he said in response.

Byakuya stood there for a moment. He felt like he was waiting for Senku to question him again, but the boy remained silent.

“Text me when you get there.” He added before closing the door.

There it was. Another suspicious comment. Why would he have to text him? To let him know he was okay? That he made it safe? He never did that. Sometimes he would stay after school in the lab for several hours without a single question from Byakuya about his whereabouts. Yup, something was definitely going on.

He was unsure if he should feel unsafe, but because Byakuya wouldn’t tell him anything, he had no choice but to go about his normal day.

He grabbed his book bag and walked past Byakuya without a second glance before heading out the door.

His phone buzzed. Taiju.  
_It’s cold this morning! Do you want me to ask my mom to pick you up?_

Senku typed back; _No I’ll be fine. See you in class._

Taiju replied almost instantly.  
_Suite yourself!!!! See you soon xx_

Senku smiled slightly before responding with; _*Suit_

______

“So you and your dad got into a fight this morning?” Taiju asked Senku as soon as they met up.

“I wouldn’t really call it a fight. He’s just been acting weird lately.” The albino replied. “Now that I think about it, he’s been acting different ever since I came back from Africa. I’ve just really started to notice it since yesterday, I guess.” 

“He probably just missed you a lot, dude. I know I did!”

“Yeah, maybe.” 

He decided against telling Taiju about the beating his father received. He didn’t feel like trying to uncover the truth with the help of Taiju, who wasn’t as helpful as he would like to be.

When they parted ways to head off to their first class, Senku was so deep in thought he didn’t even realize he was about to bump into somebody till his shoulder collided with the persons arm. 

“Sorry,” he exhaled, glancing back to see who it was.

“I wasn’t paying attention either.” The boy replied, looking down at him.

Senku didn’t recognize him. Not like he knew everyone in the school, it was a big school, but he felt like he’d never seen him around at all before.

“Hey, this is awkward for me, but do you know where room 38-B is? This is my first day here and I’m kind of lost.” The boy asked. 

Senku found himself looking up at him. This boy was a lot taller than he was.

“Yeah, actually, I have that class right now, too. You’re going the wrong way.” 

The boy laughed. “Of course I am. That’s so embarrassing.”

“Nah, it’s a big school. Follow me.” 

“Thanks.” The boy smiled sweetly. “I’m Shishiou Tsukasa by the way.” 

“Senku. Ishigami Senku.”

They walked together in silence for a moment before Senku realized he should try to make small talk. This Tsukasa was new after all, and making friends was probably a concern he had. Just because Senku was in a mood didn’t mean he had to be cold to the people around him, he told himself.

“So, where’re you from?” 

Tsukasa glanced at him for a moment before replying. “I moved from Kyoto a week ago.”

“Kyoto is nice. I’ve been there a few times for the International Conference on Environment and Bio-Engineering.” He threw in a question to not seem too conceited. “How do you like it here so far?”

Tsukasa smirked subtly. “They hold that at Kyoto University, don’t they? And it’s nice here, too.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Senku replied, surprised Tsukasa had any idea what he was talking about. 

“You have to be invited to that, don’t you? Don’t tell me you’re some kind of child prodigy.” He smiled. “I feel somewhat intimidated.”

Senku laughed slightly. “I’m just a man who loves science.”

Tsukasa chuckled. “Okay, but I can say I love MMA fighting. That doesn’t mean I’ve ever been in the ring.”

Senku was about to conjure up a comical response when he realized they almost walked past the room. “Uh— This is it. Welcome to English.”

Tsukasa huffed. “I don’t understand why I have to take this class. I already know a lot of English and I don’t even see me ever really using it.” 

“There are a ton of classes I wish I didn’t have to take.” Senku agreed as they walked into the room.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the lecture, Senku headed for the door and was met by Tsukasa again. 

“Hey, Senku.”

The albino turned to look up at him. 

“Not to bother you again, but, any chance you could tell me where room 47-A is?”

“Yeah I’ll take you there.” Senku replied, walking with Tsukasa down the hallway once more.

Taiju ran up to them from what seemed like out of nowhere. “Senkuuuuuu!” He yelled, throwing his arms on his shoulders and swaying him back and forth.

“What’re you doing— you big oaf?”

“Yuzuriha wants to have lunch on the roof again today! Want to meet us there?” He paused, then he turned to Tsukasa. “Hey I’ve never met you before!” 

Senku dusted off his shoulder, looking at Tsukasa then back at Taiju.

“Hey, I’m Shishiou Tsukasa. I’m new here.”

“Ooki Taiju!” his friend replied with a grin. “You should have lunch with us too!”

Tsukasa looked at Senku who shrugged, giving him the okay.

“Sure, why not.” He smiled.

“Sweeeeet!” Taiju responded. “Anyways, I’ll see you both later then mmkay—? Bye—!” 

He blasted off quicker than he came.

Tsukasa blinked at Senku. “Your friend sure is an interesting guy.”

“Yeah, that’s Taiju for ya.” Senku picked at his ear. 

Before they parted ways Tsukasa thanked Senku and told him he’d see him on the roof later. Senku walked off to his class, not minding that he was a little late. 

______

After third period, Senku made his way to the stairwell entrance to the roof. He waited for a moment, realizing Tsukasa probably didn’t have the slightest idea how to get there. 

He spotted the tall boy making his way towards him down the hall. A girl Senku recognized from his PE class was talking with him.

“I’ll see you later, then. Thanks for walking me.” Tsukasa smiled at her. “Momo, was it?”

She nodded, unable to hide the blush on her face when Tsukasa said her name. “Yeah! I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Tsukasa-sama!”

Senku chuckled once she walked away. “A bit of a ladies man, are ya?”

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow at him but Senku didn’t realize, he was already heading up the stairwell.

“I suppose so, I don’t know.” He followed the smaller boy.

“She’s cute.” Senku added, opening the door labeled ‘Roof Access.’

Tsukasa smirked. “I didn’t think you were into women.”

Senku whipped his head around, blinking at Tsukasa with confusion. “What is that supposed to—“

“Senku! Tsukasa!” Taiju exclaimed loudly, waving at them and distracting Senku from his thought. 

Yuzuriha smiled sweetly, waving at them also. “Come sit with us!”

Senku decided to let it go. He sat against the railing beside Yuzuriha, staring at Tsukasa as he sat down across from him beside Taiju. 

“Hi there, I’m Ogawa Yuzuriha. What do you think of this school so far?”

“There’s a lot of nice people here. My classes so far all seem fairly easy, so I’d say I’m enjoying it.” Tsukasa replied.

Senku remained silent while the three conversed with each other. He began questioning his interaction with Tsukasa. Why did he imply he was gay? Could he really tell that easily? Was he _flirting_ with him? He wanted to ignore it, so he took out his phone to browse the web. 

His lock screen was flooded with messages from Byakuya. 

_(1) Did you make it okay?  
(2) I know you’re mad at me  
(3) I’m sorry Senku :(( Please stop being mad  
(4) Do you still not want me to pick you up?  
(5) You should let me pick you up. I’ll buy you whatever crap food you want ;);)  
(6) I know this is serious and I’m sorry I’m making light of the situation. I don’t want you to worry about anything. Just enjoy your day  
(7) I love you _

Senku got up, causing the group to stare up at him.

“Where’re you going?” Taiju asked, interrupting himself from whatever story he was telling Tsukasa and Yuzuriha. 

“I have to call my dad.” Senku replied, not even realizing he called Byakuya _dad._

Tsukasa’s eyes followed Senku as he walked away from them, the dial tone ringing.

 _”Senku?”_ Byakuya picked up almost instantly. 

“What’s going on?”

_”Huh? Whaddo you mean?”_

“You texted me you loved me. We never say that. Are you good?”

He could hear Byakuya exhale before responding. _“I do love you, Senku. Just felt like sayin’ it.”_

“Gross.” Senku replied before hanging up the phone.

He knew that was ten billion percent harsh, but he was still pissed off at Byakuya. He felt like he would remain pissed off at him until he told him the truth about what was going on. 

He stood there for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation. What was going through Byakuya’s mind that he would text him he loved him? What was Byakuya even doing right now? He wasn’t at work. Why wasn’t he at work? Senku had so many questions and no easy way of finding the answers. 

“You okay, Senku?” Taiju called out. He only looked over at him because he noticed Tsukasa was staring at him.

Senku nodded, walking back over to them.

“What happened? That was quick.” Taiju questioned.

Senku shook his head, sitting back down. “Nothing important.”

When their hour long lunch break concluded and they parted ways, Tsukasa caught up with Senku to apologize.

“Senku, I’m sorry for what I said earlier.” He began. “I didn’t mean anything by it, really. I was just messing with you.”

“Forget about it.” Senku brushed it off. He decided to make a joke himself. “Although it sort of seemed like you were flirting with me.” 

Tsukasa chuckled with amusement. “Believe me, Senku, if I were flirting with you, you’d know it.”

Would he, though? 

Senku simply laughed in response before they parted ways again.

_____

The day dragged, Senku felt like. When the last bell rang and everyone began to flood out of the school, Taiju asked him if he wanted his mom to drive him home.

Senku declined, not to Taiju’s surprise.

“Text me if you need anything.” Taiju told him. He knew something was going on, but he also knew Senku wasn’t the type of person to talk about his problems, so he left it alone.

Senku felt grateful for Taiju. He was always a good friend to him and Senku knew that he just wanted to help him. He didn’t want to make him worry, though. He wasn’t even entirely sure what was going on.

He walked up to the front door and slid the key into the lock. When he turned it and pushed the door, it was stopped by the deadbolt. Senku froze, confused and slightly concerned.

He banged on it with his fist. “Byakuya, let me in.”

No response. No sound of movement. Did something happen? His heart began to speed up in pace and he banged on the door again.

“Byakuya, it’s me, Senku. Unlock the door.” He called out again. 

Still nothing. He knew this was bad, for multiple reasons. Reason one being he was locked out and reason two being he didn’t know if Byakuya was dead inside. 

He couldn’t be dead, that was a stupid thought. Maybe he was sleeping? In the middle of the day? Senku sighed in frustration before realizing he did have a key to the back door, and that door didn’t have a deadbolt so Byakuya couldn’t have locked him out.

He was almost embarrassed it took him a minute to realize he could get in that way. When he entered in through the kitchen, he called out for Byakuya.

Again, he received no response. He made his way into the living room to find his father passed out on the couch.

Byakuya wasn’t that heavy of a sleeper, he should’ve woken up when Senku knocked— at least the second time.

“Hey—“ Senku shoved him with his foot and Byakuya rolled off the couch, nearly hitting his head on the coffee table as he went down.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Huh? Wha’s that? Er... Senku?”

Senku’s eyes widened. He immediately knew what was going on from the way Byakuya was slurring his words. “You’re drunk.”

He saw the shame arise on Byakuya’s face. He should be ashamed, getting wasted in the middle of the day and passing out. Senku felt furious.

“I...” Byakuya trailed off, his eyes darting around the room. He looked at everything other than Senku.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You reek of alcohol.”

“Senku— I... I yam sorry.”

“Unbelievable. And you didn’t go to work, either? The hell is going on with you, Byakuya?” 

Byakuya looked like he was about to burst into tears. Senku sat on the coffee table, looking down at him. Maybe intoxicated Byakuya would tell him the truth. 

“Please talk to me.” Senku begged. “I’m worried about you. You’re a mess.”

Byakuya broke into laughter. Senku stared at him with disgust. 

“I yam a mess— yer right!” The man ran his fingers through his sloppy hair. “Tis all so humiliating, yknow? I don’ know what to do.”

“What to do about _what_?” Senku urged, desperation for an explanation in his eyes. 

Byakuya parted his lips— maybe he was about to tell him— but all that came out was a unpalatable belch. 

Senku blinked before covering his face and turning away. “That’s disgusting— jesus christ, Byakuya.”

Byakuya snickered, staggering to his feet. He almost fell over but he held himself up by grabbing onto his sons shoulders. 

“Don’ worry abou’ me. I love you, kiddo.” 

Senku cringed, turning away again. “Your breath is foul. Obviously you’re too drunk to hold a conversation. Don’t talk to me till you’re sober.” 

He got up, which knocked Byakuya off his balance, and the man grasped onto Senku’s shirt, nearly ripping it off.

“Hey—! Let go—“

Byakuya pulled him into a convulsive hug. “I don’ wan’ them to take you, Senku...”

Senku’s heart dropped into his stomach. “ _Who?_ Who is going to take me?”

Byakuya squeezed him tighter, ignoring his question and crying into his hair.

“Byakuya— you’re suffocating me—“ Senku shoved him away abruptly. “Answer me, dammit. _Who_ is going to take me? Take me where?”

Byakuya blinked at him. He must’ve realized what he had said, Senku thought.

“I’m... gonna... throw up.” The grown man stated before rushing to the bathroom.

Senku stood in place, listening to Byakuya violently vomit into the toilet. He felt angry and upset, while also extremely confused. Did Byakuya know what he was saying? Was someone really planning on ‘taking’ him? It must’ve been true, it had Byakuya crying, after all. 

He stood at the bathroom door, watching his father who was bent over the toilet. 

“Are you okay?” It pained him to see Byakuya like this.

Byakuya glanced over at him before puking into the bowl once more.

“Dad...” Senku said quietly. He noticed Byakuya ease up when he spoke. “Who is going to take me?”

His father sighed heavily, slouching against the tile wall. “Child services.” He lied through his teeth. 

“Why... Why would child services take me?” Senku was inclined to believe him.

“Look at me, Senkie. ’m a horrible father.” Byakuya chuckled dryly. “Oh god, this is all my fault. I’m so, so sorry.”

Senku sat beside him on the floor. “You’re not, alright? I don’t know where you’re getting all this crap from but you need to calm down.” He placed his hand on his shoulder. “You should get some rest in your bed, okay? Can you get up?”

Byakuya smiled through his pain. He felt awful for lying to Senku, and even worse that he believed him. His son shouldn’t be consoling him, he thought.

“Yea— I can get up.” He replied, using Senku to prop himself up off the ground. 

Senku escorted him to his bed, watching him flop down onto it.

“Do you want water?”

Byakuya shook his head. “I’m alrigh’. Turn off the light, would ya?”

Senku nodded, flipping the switch. “If you need anything I’ll be in my room, alright?”

Byakuya responded with “tanks” before Senku shut the door.

He knew he wouldn’t want to face Senku when he sobered up. Hopefully he’d forgive him for this dramatic display, although he didn’t seem noticeably angry. He felt like complete and utter shit. He was disgusted at himself and wished he could simply erase everything from the past year. 

_______

The same black van that kidnapped Byakuya had picked Tsukasa up from the high school. Tsukasa sat in silence until he arrived at one of the clans headquarters, walking past the armed gunmen and into the run-down motel. 

Mozu was sitting in the lobby, his gun beside his feet that were propped up on the counter. He was counting money while smoking what appeared to be a joint.

“There he is! How was your first day of _school?_ ” He giggled once he laid eyes on Tsukasa.

“Where’s Ibara?” Tsukasa asked, unamused.

“With some bitches.” He gestured down the hall. “I think he has his dick out so I’d knock first.” 

Tsukasa nearly rolled his eyes, walking down the dim lit hallway and stopping at the door with a gunman in front of it. 

“Ibara, it’s me.” He said audibly, banging on the door twice once the man stepped aside.

“Give me a minute.” The clan leader replied. 

Tsukasa heard shuffling, a woman cry out, and then Ibara gave him the okay to enter.

He pushed open the door, staring at Ibara who was sitting on the edge of the bed with two naked women tied up beside him. 

One of them was crying, the other one appeared to have been beaten unconscious. 

Tsukasa shut the door after he entered, an awful smell he couldn’t identify filling his nose.

“Well?” Ibara asked, stroking the hair of the woman who was conscious. She was struggling and sobbing. 

“From what I gathered from a few conversations with him, along with information from his classmates, Senku has a superhuman grasp on science. He’s a genius of sorts.” 

Ibara’s eyes lit up. “Really now? What news to receive! I thought you were about to ask for more time to figure him out.”

“I purposefully bumped into him. We had a class together and his friend invited me to have lunch with them.” Tsukasa glanced at the squirming woman. 

“Please... Please help me...” She whimpered to him.

“Shut your whore mouth.” Ibara snapped, slapping her so hard it made Tsukasa flinch. He turned back to Tsukasa. “Sounds like you made some friends.” He teased. “Tell me more. Do you think we could get him to work on my little project?”

Tsukasa nodded again, averting his eyes from the woman. “Probably.” 

“Incredible. He’s delicious _and_ useful.” Ibara looked giddy. “Forget about the money, then. Not like that pathetic excuse for a man would be able to pay me.”

“So you’re telling me to kidnap Senku?”

“Kill the man and take the boy.” Ibara ordered, grinning maliciously. “Bring Mozu with you. You can pick the rest of your crew.”

“When?”

“Talk to him again tomorrow, make sure he’s as brilliant as you say he is. If it checks out, I’ll send your crew to pick you up after school.” 

Tsukasa nodded once more. “Is that all?”

Ibara was about to speak when the woman cried out again.

“Please— don’t go! You have to help me! You’re... You’re not like them... I know you’re not! I’m begging you— please!”

The desperation in her voice made Tsukasa cringe.

Ibara slapped her again. “I said shut up, you stupid slut!” He glanced at Tsukasa, gesturing to the table across the room. “Get me my gun, then you can go.”

“N–No wait— I’m sorry!” She sobbed as Tsukasa handed Ibara his glock. 

“You’re too damn whiney, princess. It’s really unattractive, you know.” Ibara told her.

Tsukasa headed for the door, his back facing them as the woman continued to plead.

“Please— Please no! I don’t want to die—!” She sobbed hysterically.

Tsukasa shut the door, closing his eyes. He heard the loud bang of the gun. She had stopped screaming. He knew Ibara had killed her.

“The hell was that?” Mozu popped his head out, peering down the hall. “Aw, shit. Did he kill one of them?”

Tsukasa ignored him, heading towards one of the empty motel rooms.

“Don’t tell me it was the blonde one! I wanted to fuck her next.”

“Shut up, you idiot.” Tsukasa hissed, fed up with the sound of Mozu’s voice.

Mozu practically pounced off the desk, rushing towards Tsukasa and getting in his face. “The fuck you say to me, bitch?” 

Tsukasa glared at him. “You’re in my way, Mozu.”

Mozu’s brow twitched. Tsukasa could tell he was trying his hardest to hold back.

“Move.” Tsukasa growled.

Mozu tsked, turning away and heading back to the lobby without another word.

Tsukasa slammed the door to the motel room, sitting on the bed in silence. He stared at himself in the mirror, thinking about what the screaming woman had said.


	3. Chapter 3

Byakuya didn’t get out of bed in the morning. Senku ended up making him breakfast and bringing it to his room, along with a glass of water and advil to help with the massive hangover he was certain his father was experiencing.

“Hey,” Senku opened the door to see him sitting upright on the bed. “I made you eggs. Take the advil. I’m ten billion percent sure you need it.”

“Senku.” Byakuya sighed heavily, his palm pressed against his forehead. “I’m sorry about yesterday. You didn’t have to make me breakfast.”

“Don’t get too excited.” The boy replied, placing the tray on the nightstand. “I made it for myself, there just happened to be extra.” 

“Right.” Byakuya smiled somberly. 

There was silence between them. Awkward silence.

“Are you mad at me?” Byakuya broke it. He felt like a child when he asked that.

“Damn right I am.” Senku replied. “After you eat, shower and drive me to school. It’s cold, I don’t feel like walking.” 

“Yeah, of course.” He hated that Senku was basically parenting him right now. It was like their roles were reversed.

The albino headed for the door but Byakuya continued talking, making him stop in his tracks.

“I lost my job, Senku. A... A little while ago.” He felt like he owed at least that bit of knowledge to him. 

Senku didn’t look back. “Yeah, I figured as much.” 

“I was... embarrassed... That’s why I didn’t tell you.”

“I know.” 

He whipped around suddenly, smiling obnoxiously. Byakuya could tell he was trying to cheer him up in his own weird way. 

“Bet you’re a lot more embarrassed now, though, huh? You were a drunken idiot, crying like a baby.”

“Not drunk enough to forget it.” Byakuya replied. “And yes, I’m extremely ashamed of how I acted.”

“You should be.” Senku sneered before his tone of voice turned calmer, more sympathetic. “But relax, Byakuya. Child Services isn’t going to take me away just because you lost your job.”

“I know, that was an overreaction. I didn’t know what I was saying.” 

“But, if I catch you drinking like that again in the middle of the damn day I might call them myself.” He teased.

Byakuya forced a smile. “Noted.”

He felt relieved that Senku was talking to him. He was grateful for him. He was being extremely considerate under the circumstance. He knew his son had every right to be pissed. Byakuya nearly had forgotten how mature Senku acted, when he wanted to. 

The car ride was a lot less awkward now that Byakuya opened up to him. Senku thought he got a good majority of the story, and that was enough for him. Little did he know that wasn’t even half of it.

Byakuya parked the car outside the school. “Have a good—“

“Yeah, yeah.” Senku cut him off. “You better look for a job. And be here to pick me up, I don’t feel like walking home again.”

His father smiled. “Gotcha. I’ll be here.”

Senku met up with Taiju per usual. He decided to tell him about yesterday when he came back from school, and a little about his conversation with Byakuya this morning.

Taiju’s jaw dropped at the news. “Whoa, are you serious?! Your dad really lost his job?!”

Senku furrowed his brow. “Keep your voice down, idiot. I don’t need the whole school finding out.”

“Right— my bad!” Taiju chuckled awkwardly. He picked at a different detail from the story. “I can’t imagine drinking so much you throw up. That must’ve sucked butt for him.”

“He deserves it. He’s been acting completely illogical. If you had lost your job, wouldn’t the first thing you do is look for another one?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Taiju replied. “But I guess, if I was really upset by it, I could see myself acting the way he did.”

“Can’t say I would do the same.”

Taiju was about to respond with something along the lines of how Senku would never have even lost his job in the first place, but he spotted Tsukasa walking towards them and lost his train of thought. 

“Hey—! Tsukasa! How’s it goin?!” He shouted, drawing attention from the students around for an instance before they realized it was just Taiju being loud as usual. 

Senku noticed a subtle look of dread on Tsukasa’s face as he approached them. 

He smiled dimly. “What’s up, guys?” 

“Not much! I feel exhausted, though. I was up late doing homework that I’ve been procrastinating.” Taiju chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. 

Tsukasa didn’t seem interested at all in what Taiju had to say, but he replied thoughtfully anyways before asking Senku to walk with him to class.

“What are you doing after school today?” Tsukasa asked the albino as they walked down the crowded hall.

“I was planning on going home. Why?” Senku looked at him curiously. 

“If that’s all you were planning, maybe you could accompany me to the library. I’ve been having some difficulty understanding one of my lab assignments. I’d really appreciate it if you could tutor me in some way.”

Although Senku had no problem helping out Tsukasa, he felt the need to be with Byakuya after school. He wanted to make sure his father was alright and did not get intoxicated again. 

“Yeah, I could do that. But maybe tomorrow or Thursday?” 

Tsukasa frowned. Senku was unsure why. It’s not like he flat out said no.

“Alright. Tomorrow.” He stared at the ground as they walked into the room and took their seats. 

Senku could feel Tsukasa’s eyes on his back. He wondered what exactly was going on with him but he didn’t know him well enough at all to say anything about it. 

When class ended, he expected Tsukasa to approach him, but he never did. More questions arouse in Senku’s mind. He found himself wondering why he cared at all.

Tsukasa didn’t have lunch with them, either. Senku nor Taiju even had the opportunity to invite him again, though. It seemed like he was avoiding them, but Senku reminded himself it _was_ a big school. Maybe he had made other friends.

Why did he care anyways, again?

When the final bell for the day dismissed them Senku walked with Taiju out the main entrance. 

“Your dad’s picking you up?” Taiju asked.

Senku looked around for Byakuya’s car. “Yeah. It doesn’t look like he’s here yet.”

“Want me to wait with you?”

Senku let out a laugh. “I’ll see you tomorrow, big oaf.”

Taiju smiled. “Roger! Text me if he doesn’t show up.” He headed off to his mothers van, waving at Senku before hopping in the passenger side.

Senku flashed a peace sign before the car disappeared down the road.

He checked his phone. No text from Byakuya. He was probably on the road right now, Senku assumed. Typical of him to not show up on time.

Senku didn’t even realize Tsukasa had come up behind him until the taller boy spoke.

“Senku,” He caught his attention.

Senku looked over his shoulder. “Heh—? What’s up?”

“I think you should come to the library with me.” The taller boy stared directly into his eyes, a look of seriousness on his face.

Senku turned around to face him. “I told you I can tutor you tomorrow—“

“I know.” Tsukasa cut him off. “But I _really_ think you should come with me now.” There was urgency in his voice. 

Senku stared back at him with the upmost confusion. He could feel anxiety developing inside him. Something about this interaction wasn’t right. Something about _Tsukasa_ wasn’t right. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Byakuya calling out to him. “Senku!” He honked the horn once.

Senku glanced back at him, then turned back to Tsukasa. “I have to go.”

Tsukasa looked at Byakuya. He noticed Byakuya’s puzzled face before the realization hit him. Byakuya recognized him. He watched his eyes dart to the black van parked across the street. He recognized that too.

Byakuya panicked, yelling out, “Senku, come here _now!_ ”

Senku whipped around giving him a _what the hell are you doing_ type of look.

Tsukasa simply walked away without saying another word.

Byakuya‘s eyes followed Tsukasa. Senku noticed him leaving from corner of his eye and he felt even more lost than before.

He got inside Byakuya’s car, immediately questioning why he made a scene like that.

“Who was that?” Byakuya asked, ignoring the question at hand.

“Huh?”

Byakuya began to drive.

“Who were you talking to?” He rephrased.

“This new kid, Tsukasa.” Senku felt extremely uneasy. “Why? Does it matter?”

“What did he say to you?” Byakuya ignored his questions again. 

“Why are you asking me this? Do you know him from somewhere?” Senku was getting frustrated at his fathers avoidance of answers.

Byakuya gripped the steering wheel tightly. Senku noticed him tense up.

“I don’t know. He... looks familiar.”

The albino raised an eyebrow at him before deciding to answer his question.

“He asked me to tutor him after school today, at the library. I told him I would tomorrow, and he asked me again. Then you showed up, yelling like a crazy person, and he walked away.”

Byakuya’s heart began to race. “Don’t go anywhere with him. Understand me?”

“ _Huh?_ I’m gonna have to ask you to explain that one.”

Byakuya couldn’t think of what to say.

“What aren’t you telling me, Byakuya?” 

He watched his father struggle to conjure up an excuse. “I just... don’t want... you going around with people you don’t know...?”

“Is that the answer or another question?” He seemed annoyed. 

“Drop it.” Was all Byakuya said in response. 

Senku felt like he could rip his hair out of his skull, he was so irritated. Just when he thought he had figured out what had been going on, Byakuya throws another curve ball.

When they arrived at home Senku went straight to his room without saying another word to his father. Byakuya watched as he slammed the door, his heart filling with guilt. 

For an instance, he contemplated telling him the truth. He thought maybe Senku would be safer if he knew what to look out for, but he quickly decided against it. He feared Senku would be pissed and he realized he wasn’t ready at all to open about what had happened.

He deadbolted the door, trying to figure out why Tsukasa was disguised as a student. What was Ibara planning? Was Tsukasa going to take Senku right outside the school? He still had twelve days left to find the money, it didn’t make sense. Were they planning something else? 

Senku sat at his desk, powering on his computer and loading up Dragon Quest. Video games were always a good way of distracting himself. He feared he would go crazy if he just stewed in his head trying to decode Byakuya. 

Two hours had passed. Senku didn’t realize he had been playing for that long until Byakuya opened his door to ask if he wanted dinner.

“No.” Senku replied, his eyes glued to the computer screen. 

“You should really eat something. I made ramen—“

“You should go away. I don’t want to talk to you if you’re just going to continue lying to my face.”

Byakuya felt his heart sink. He hated that he was driving a wedge between them. He told himself, when it’s all over, Senku would have to forgive him eventually. He just couldn’t worry him. 

It made sense in his head.

Senku heard the door close behind him and he paused the game, looking back to verify Byakuya had actually left.

He was gone. _Seriously?_ He was offended that Byakuya didn’t even try to explain himself, but he couldn’t allow himself to be _that_ offended. He did tell Byakuya to leave after all. 

He went back to his game, putting his headphones on to maximize the distraction from his thoughts.

Byakuya was eating on the couch with the TV playing when he heard a loud knock on the front door. 

It was dark out now, and he definitely wasn’t expecting any visitors. He froze, turning off the TV and sitting silently. Maybe if he ignored it, like he did most of his problems, it would go away. 

_Bang._ Whoever it was slammed on the door again.

“Byakuya, I know you’re in there, you prick. Open the fucking door or I’ll break it down.”

His heart plummeted into his stomach and he felt sick. A mixture of haziness and nausea. That was _Mozu’s_ voice. He recognized it immediately. 

What was Mozu doing here— at his _house?_

He got up off the couch, peering down the hall to make sure Senku was still in his room before he went to the door.

“Why are you here?” He asked quietly, standing behind the saftey of the locked door.

Mozu didn’t respond. He banged on it again, and Byakuya took a step back like Mozu was going to break the door down over him. 

“Go away... I still have time...” 

“No, your time is up.” Mozu replied harshly. 

Byakuya whirled around when he suddenly heard the kitchen door bust open. Horror overcame him as a man wearing a bandana pointed an assault rifle at him as he came down the hall.

“What the—“

He was cut short when the man punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

He dropped to his knees as the man unlocked the door, letting in Mozu and Tsukasa.

“Why the long face, Byakuya? You don’t look happy to see me.” Mozu sneered. “Where is he?”

Byakuya blinked up at him. “Where is who?”

Mozu grabbed Byakuya by his head, slamming his face against his knee. 

“Don’t play stupid with me.” He growled. “Your sweet petite son? I know he’s here.”

“Leave him alone! The two weeks aren’t up, you can’t do this!”

“Search the rooms.” Tsukasa told the man who broke in through the back door. 

Byakuya‘s panicked eyes followed the man as he went down the hall, opening the bathroom door first. 

“No... don’t... don’t do this...” 

“Shut up.” Mozu kicked him again.

“Restrain him.” Tsukasa ordered.

Mozu huffed, zip-typing Byakuya’s wrists behind his back. Byakuya struggled, fighting his hardest against Mozu. He elbowed him in the face, causing Tsukasa to smirk slightly when Mozu recoiled in pain.

“Ow! You fucking—“ Mozu slapped Byakuya with his gun. “Try that shit again, I _dare_ you.”

Thanks to Senku’s headphones, he had no idea there were intruders in the house. He didn’t even notice the man come up behind him until he saw his reflection in the loading screen.

Senku turned around just before the man yanked him out of his chair and onto the floor. A million different thoughts flew through his mind as the man bound his arms behind his back.

“Get off me!” Byakuya heard Senku yell. 

“No...” Byakuya whimpered. This couldn’t be happening. He had more time. He knew he had more time. This wasn’t fair. None of it made sense.

He watched in terror as the man dragged his son into the living room. 

Senku’s eyes darted around the room. He looked at his terrified father— then at Mozu— then he looked up at Tsukasa. 

_Tsukasa?_ What was he doing here? The Beretta holstered on the side of his pants caught Senku’s eye. 

“Ooh he’s even sexier in person!” Mozu smirked at the disgust on Byakuya’s face after he delivered that sentence. “Ibara is gonna be happy.” 

Senku winced when Mozu grabbed his chin, squeezing his cheeks in his hand.

“Hey beautiful, I’ve been dying to meet you.”

“Don’t touch him!” Byakuya yelled, trying to break free from his restraint.

“Mozu.” The tone of Tsukasa’s voice ordered him to back off.

Senku looked up at Tsukasa again, but the tall boy was staring at his father. It seemed as though he was purposefully avoiding eye contact with Senku.

“Please don’t do this... He’s just a kid. He has nothing to do with this...” Byakuya begged. The pain in his voice made Senku panic even more. “I’ll give you my car... my house... anything— just leave him alone!”

Mozu cackled. “Ibara said fuck yer money.” He smirked at Senku who was giving Byakuya a confused look. “Boss man decided he’d rather have your boy.”

“What is he talking about?” Senku felt like his heart was about to burst through his chest, it was racing so fast.

“Did Daddy still not tell you? That’s so sad.” Mozu replied for Byakuya. “He has a bit of a coke problem. A four million Yen coke problem.”

“ _What?_ ” Senku couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “That’s a lie. He’s lying...” Senku could tell from the look in Byakuya’s eyes that it was in fact the truth. 

“Tell him, Byakuya.” Mozu urged. “You don’t wanna die with any secrets now, do you?”

“I’m so sorry, Senku...” Tears rolled down Byakuya’s bruised cheeks.

Senku shook his head in disbelief. It all made sense now, everything did, but he wished it didn’t. He was more upset with himself for not realizing that was what had been going on than he was upset with Byakuya. His father being involved with drugs and gangs was never even a thought that crossed his mind. How could he be so blind? 

“Mozu.” Tsukasa said stoically. 

Senku heard Mozu cock his gun. His eyes darted to the barrel pointed at his fathers head. 

“W–Wait—“ His eyes widened but Tsukasa stepped in front of his view. It appeared as though he was intentionally preventing him from seeing what was about to happen. 

He knelt down, covering Senku’s mouth with his hand.

Senku stared anxiously into Tsukasa’s gaze. He had the same subtle look of dread as he did earlier in the day. 

“Mozu.” Tsukasa repeated. With the use of his name, he gave him the command to pull the trigger. 

“I’m so sorry, Sen—“ 

Byakuya was cut off by a loud bang.

Senku’s ears rang. He had never heard gunfire in person before. It was such a terrifying sound. 

He screamed against Tsukasa’s palm. 

Tsukasa could feel him trembling in his hold. He saw Senku’s eyes water and he could tell he was desperately trying to hold back the tears.

“Holy shit! His head _exploded_.” Mozu nearly giggled.

Senku turned pale, like he was on the verge of vomiting. He couldn’t see the body but he _did_ see red. A pool of blood was forming around his father, seeping into the hardwood floor. 

It had all happened so fast. One moment, he was playing Dragon Quest in his bedroom, the next, he was bound in his own living room witnessing his fathers murder. 

His head was spinning, he could faint if he wasn’t so worried about his own fate. 

“Senku,” Tsukasa spoke quietly and calmly. “Don’t scream.”

He removed his hand from the boy’s mouth, revealing his quivering lip. As much as Senku felt the urge to scream and sob, to mourn the brutal loss of his father, he contained his emotions as best he could. He wasn’t certain about what they planned to do to him, but eating a bullet certainly seemed like a possibility if he pissed them off enough. 

“We should go before one of the neighbors calls the cops.” Mozu suggested, talking to Tsukasa’s back. “I forgot to put the suppressor on this thing. My bad.” He waved his gun around carelessly.

“No shit. My poor ears.” The other man replied, making Mozu chuckle. It was the first time Senku heard him speak.

Tsukasa ignored them, his hand on Senku’s shoulder. “I need you to get up.” He spoke so very calmly. His soft, deep voice somewhat provided the illusion of comfort. 

Senku felt like his legs would give out beneath him. His whole being was shaking as Tsukasa helped him to his feet, still blocking his view of Byakuya’s corpse. 

Tsukasa walked him to the door with Mozu leading the way. He didn’t know why, but he felt compelled to look over his shoulder at his father.

“Don’t—“ Tsukasa saw his head turn, then the look of utter despair on the teens face when he laid eyes on the mess. 

Half of Byakuya’s skull had been blown off, his brain oozing out in chunks. His lips were parted and his eyes had rolled to the back of his head. 

Senku had dissected numerous animals for research, he’s basically seen it all, but this was his _father_ he was looking at. The man who adopted him, raised him, and loved him like he was his biological son, was lying on the ground in his own blood like a slaughtered pig.

He felt the contents of his stomach churn, and he knew he could no longer resist the urge to vomit. Leaning forward, he violently hurled his lunch onto the floor.

Mozu turned around. “Nasty! You’re a little pussy, aren’t you?” 

“Mozu...” the other man pointed to Mozu’s boots. 

He looked down, realizing some of the brown liquid had splattered onto the back of them. 

“Oh my god. You stupid fucking—“ He raised his arm to strike Senku in the face, but Tsukasa stopped him by grabbing his wrist. 

Mozu shot a glare at him. 

“You know Ibara wouldn’t want you bruising his face.” Tsukasa told him. 

Mozu tsked, yanking his wrist from Tsukasa’s grasp. 

“Come on, Senku.” Tsukasa gently nudged the albino forward. 

He noticed he was crying. 

Senku sat with his head down to hide his face from his kidnappers as he wept quietly. He was hoping that— any second now— he would wake up.

This couldn’t be real, he thought. Byakuya wasn’t dead. He wasn’t actually tied up in the back of a van right now. 

It wasn’t real. 

Byakuya was fine.

He was fine.

But it _was_ real. All of it. 

He knew Tsukasa’s eyes were on him. He looked up for an instance, only to see Mozu glaring at him while aggressively scrubbing the vomit off his boots. 

His eyes darted back into his lap. He wasn’t looking to piss Mozu off even more.

By the time they had reached their destination he had managed to stop crying. 

Mozu pulled a sack over his head and he was escorted out of the van. There was loud music blaring throughout the building. It nearly drowned out the screams and sobs that were echoing around him. Other hostages, he assumed.

His heart was beating rapidly. He could think of ten billion different things they were about to do to him.

He was shoved onto the ground, scraping his knees against the rough flooring before tumbling on his side. His arms were grabbed and he was forced upright before Mozu yanked the bag off his head.

He blinked, his eyes slowly moving around the room.

Mozu was beside him, and so was Tsukasa. He appeared to be in some sort of warehouse. 

Ibara stood before him, peering down at him with a grin so wide it looked like his cheeks would rip.

“Well hello there.” He crouched down to get a better look at his prize. “Ishigami Senku. What a beautiful boy, you are.” 

_This_ man was the boss? He appeared much too old and weak to be in charge of an organization like this. It seemed like any one of his henchmen could easily overpower him, Senku thought. 

“Don’t be scared, precious. I won’t hurt you.” Ibara moved one of his long strands of hair out of his face. 

Senku tensed up, watching him cautiously. 

“As long as you behave.“ He added, chuckling slightly. “I’m Ibara. Tsukasa tells me you’re an aspiring scientist, is that right?”

Senku narrowed his eyes. Where was he going with this? He refused to respond.

“Hm. Have you gone deaf? Caught a case of selective mutism, maybe?” He got back to his feet, slapping Senku in the face so violently it echoed. Maybe he _was_ stronger than he looked. “Answer me when I talk to you!”

So much for the ‘I won’t hurt you’ bullshit, Senku told himself. His cheek stung. Maybe it would bruise.

Mozu looked at Tsukasa, flashing a smirk at him. It was like he was saying, ‘See? I could’ve hit him’ but Tsukasa didn’t even realize, his eyes were glued to the albino.

“What? Are you too shocked from Daddy’s death to speak?” Ibara glared down at him.

“What do you want from me?” Senku asked dryly. 

Ibara struck him again. It hurt more the second time.

“ _I_ ask the questions.” He hissed through his bared teeth. “Understand the rules, kitten?”

Senku visibly cringed at the pet name. He averted eye contact, and from fear of being beaten, he quietly exhaled “Yeah.”

“Good boy.” The older man smiled. “So, kitten, you have a pretty good grasp on science, don’t you?”

He nodded slowly.

“What was that? I can’t hear you.”

“ _Yeah_.”

Ibara grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back so he was forced to look up at him. His stiff neck had cracked from the sudden jerking movement.

“Look at me when I talk to you.”

He felt compelled to spit in the old man’s wrinkly face, but he gulped instead.

“Allow me to explain the reason I wanted you. Other than your delicious looks, of course.”

Ibara practically licked his lips. He was squeezing Senku’s hair so tightly he thought his scalp would bleed. 

“Here, in my clan, we’ve been working on this little project; to develop a drug so addictive our clients can _never_ quit. The high will be so intense— yet so quick— they’ll be coming back and buying it by the dozens.” 

Senku furrowed his brow. Ibara released him from his grip so he could talk with his hands.

“Think about it, kitten. An all new, highly addictive drug— and only _we_ have it. It’s the perfect plan to maximize profits.” 

He looked like a super villain, Senku thought.

“That’s where _you_ come in. Our last scientist, well... Let’s just say he blew himself up.” 

Senku grimaced subtly.

“We _were_ able to scavenge some of his notes, but none of the dumbasses here are smart enough to continue his work. From what Tsukasa has told me, I’m certain you’re my answer.” 

Senku glanced at Tsukasa, locking eyes with him before he turned back to Ibara. He didn’t know why he felt so betrayed. It was obvious Tsukasa had only hung around him for this plan specifically. 

But at the same time, something about the look in Tsukasa’s eyes threw him off. It was almost like he felt _bad_ for him. 

If that was the case, Senku would kindly tell him to go to hell, seeing as this was his doing.

“You will work for me. Won’t you, kitten?” Ibara knelt before him. 

He hesitated. He didn’t want to use his scientific knowledge to develop a harmful drug. Especially not for these psychos. 

He decided if refusing meant a bullet in his brain, that was fine. He would simply rather die than be subjected to this life, being tormented by this man calling him ‘kitten.’

Besides, what would happen to him if he _did_ finish the drug? Wouldn’t he just be killed then? Or would Ibara do something worse to him? Either way, he was ten billion percent positive he didn’t want to find out.

He finally broke the silence with a brittle chuckle.

“Your offer doesn’t move me one millimeter. I’m not developing any type of drug for you. You can kill me.”

The look on Ibara’s face showed he wasn’t expecting that response. His serious expression faded into one of amusement, perhaps almost excitement. 

“How adorable.”

Senku wasn’t expecting _that_ response. 

“I wasn’t actually providing you with a choice, you naive little darling.” He continued. “You _will_ work for me, understand? If you really wish to refuse, I’ll kill your friends.” He looked up at Tsukasa. “What were their names, again?”

“Taiju and Yuzuriha.” Tsukasa replied.

Senku’s heart plummeted. _Of course_ he would use his friends against him. He practically introduced Tsukasa to them.

“Oh, that’s right.” Ibara nodded, pleased with the concern on Senku’s face. “My Mozu will gladly torture Taiju. I could see Yuzuriha fitting in with my women nicely, then maybe I’d kill her too.”

He leaned in closer to Senku’s face. His breath smelt like a mixture of rotten eggs and fish.

“You see, kitten, there really is no choice for you. You don’t want your friends to suffer, do you?”

Senku closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Ibara had him cornered.

“Yeah. You win.”

“Good boy! You really are a genius, _aren’t you?_ ”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a minute! my apologies for not producing another chapter sooner. but here she is! this ones fucked up kekeke  
>  **disclaimer:** this chapter contains the following:  
>  _• forced drug use  
>  • semi-graphic rape of a minor _
> 
> enjoy xx

They had put Senku to work immediately. He found himself in a dim lit room with no windows, his ankle shackled to the wall, and nothing but a table to look down at. 

The previous ‘scientists’ notes were difficult for even Senku to decipher. He had been staring at them for three hours now. It was nonsense, like the ramblings of a crazy person. He assumed the man was on drugs himself while working on this one.

Ibara had informed him he had one day to start the development. Senku thought that was an outrageous request. He knew there was no way he would be able to construct the formula for a brand new drug in a measly twenty-four hours. 

He was exhausted. Emotionally and physically drained. He just wanted to sleep, but he feared what would happen to him if they found him slacking for even one minute.

He heard the metal door clank. He turned his head, anxiety building up inside him from the uncertainty of who was about to enter.

He almost felt _relieved_ that it was just Tsukasa. He told himself it was because he assumed Tsukasa wasn’t there to hurt him. 

The long haired boy closed the door behind him, staring at Senku silently for a moment.

“ _What?_ ” Senku snapped, visibly irritated. “If you’ve come to check my progress, you can tell Ibara I’m going to need more than twenty four hours. More than half of these notes aren’t even legible. He has multiple chemical formulas mixed in with nomenclature measurements— I’m going to have to start from scratch.”

Tsukasa blinked like he wasn’t ready for that entire spiel. “...What do you need?”

“A variety of strains of Benzoylmethylecgonine and Methamphetamine to experiment with.” He paused, thinking about the dryness of his throat. “And water.”

Tsukasa reached into his jacket, taking out a plastic water bottle. It was unopened. The way he had it hidden in his jacket looked like he was trying to prevent anyone from seeing him take it to the room.

Senku almost thanked him as he took it from his hands. 

“Write down everything you need. I’ll tell Ibara he’s being unrealistic.” Tsukasa told him.

He was standing less than a foot away, looking down at the albino with sorrow.

“Senku...” He continued quietly, making sure the albino was looking at him. “I’m sorry you had to watch Byakuya die. You shouldn’t have had to watch that.”

Senku felt like breaking down into tears. He didn’t want to think about his fathers death— how dare Tsukasa even mention it to him.

He let out a blunt laugh to hide his pain. “Is that why you tried to get me to the library?”

Tsukasa nodded. 

He laughed again. “That doesn’t move me one millimeter. Do you expect me to thank you or something?” The tone in his voice grew more solemn. “ _You_ told that bastard to pull the trigger and _you_ told that creep about Taiju and Yuzuriha.“

Tsukasa stared blankly at him. “I know what I did. I’m not asking for your forgiveness.”

“Sure sounded like it to me.” Senku flicked the cap off the water bottle, taking a sip before speaking again. “What _do_ you want from me, then?”

“I don’t want anything, Senku.” He replied. “I just thought you should know I’m sorry.”

Senku glared at him. He expected Tsukasa to turn on him after what he said, not apologize again. He couldn’t figure him out for the life of him. 

“Your apology obviously means nothing to me. Leave me alone, already.” 

Tsukasa turned away, walking towards the door without another word. Senku stared at the floor, listening to the clack of Tsukasa’s boots against the concrete before the metal door clanged shut. 

He didn’t know why he chose now to sink to the floor, tears burning in his eyes, ready to seep down his cheeks. He covered his mouth to muffle his quiet sobs. 

He was grateful that, in this moment, he was completely alone. He felt like he could let it all out. He hated to cry, but he hated when other people saw him cry even more.

He just wanted to go home to his bed. 

______

Tsukasa _did_ feel bad for Senku. He couldn’t figure out exactly why he did, but now he felt even worse that the albino wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted to tell him he was just following orders— that he had no other choice— but he knew Senku wouldn’t care. He didn’t blame him for feeling resentment towards him, though. There was no reason for Senku to trust him. It’s not like he could help him anyways.

He walked into Ibara’s room. The old man was half asleep on his bed, a bottle of scotch in his hand that was dangling over the edge.

He wondered if he should leave him there to rest, and pretend he thought he was asleep when he walked in. He wasn’t certain how Ibara was going to react to the news he had for him.

Before he could decide, the bottle of liquor slipped through Ibara’s fingers, shattering onto the floor with a bang.

“Hm? What the crap?” Ibara sat up, his eyes falling on Tsukasa. He stared at him puzzled for a moment before looking down at the glass then back at Tsukasa. “Oh my, I must’ve dozed off.” He chuckled slightly. “How far along is my kitten?”

Tsukasa tensed up. “Senku is devising a list of the supplies he’ll need to start the project. He says that the notes are useless and he’s going to need to start over.”

“Start over?” Ibara got up off the bed, tapping his finger against the frame. “That old bastard was working for _three _months. Do you really expect me to believe he can’t use any of it? That would mean that idiot was wasting our time.”__

__“Senku told me it wasn’t legible.”_ _

__“So, what you’re telling me is, my kitten is just going to wait for us to bring him the shit he needs and _then_ he’s going to start?” Ibara narrowed his eyes. “That’s bullshit. What has he been doing this whole time?”_ _

__“Trying to understand the notes.”_ _

__Ibara got up off the bed, walking towards Tsukasa. He could tell the old man was intoxicated when he almost tripped over his own feet getting up._ _

__“You know, Tsukasa, you’re making a lot of excuses for that brat. I assume it’s because you’ll feel responsible if he fails? After all, you were the one who told me he had a _superhuman_ grasp of science. Did you not?”_ _

__Tsukasa nodded. “He does.”_ _

__Ibara furrowed his brow. “Then this should be nothing for him. I excepted him to be able to complete it in under a month.”_ _

__Ibara was now in his personal space. He almost took a step back, but he knew better._ _

__“I’m disappointed, Tsukasa. I really am.”_ _

__“Once he gets going I believe he’ll be able to complete it quicker than anyone else we could find.”_ _

__“I’m inclined to believe you.” The old man turned away and Tsukasa felt a little more at ease. “When he completes the list, bring it list to Mozu. Then bring my sweet kitten to one of the empty rooms. Strip him naked and tie him to the bed. I’m still going to make use of him even when my men are gathering the supplies.”_ _

__Tsukasa’s heart sank. Senku wasn’t even there for an entire day and Ibara was already planning on violating him. The thought of the old man on top of the boy made him ill, but he nodded anyways. Then he turned to leave._ _

__“One more thing, Tsukasa,”_ _

__He stopped in his tracks, glancing back at his boss._ _

__Ibara glared at him, baring his teeth as he spoke. “If you sneak my kitten water again, I’ll take cut your left hand clean off. Are we clear?”_ _

__Tsukasa froze. He didn’t think anyone was around when he took the bottle. How did Ibara know?_ _

__“My apologies.” He said in response. “It won’t happen again.”_ _

__“It better not. As my number two, you should know better. I don’t want to harm you, Tsukasa. Don’t make me.” Ibara warned through bared teeth. “You can go, now.”_ _

___________ _

__When Tsukasa opened the door to Senku’s cell-like chamber, he saw him lying on the floor with his back facing the door. Tsukasa assumed he was sleeping._ _

__He walked over to the table, picking up the list the albino had left for him. He nearly laughed at the thought of Mozu trying to figure out what a majority of these words meant. His amusement quickly faded once he remembered the task at hand._ _

__“Senku,” he said quietly, crouching beside him and nudging him gently. “You have to wake up.”_ _

__Senku opened his eyes, turning his head to look at him. “I’m awake. I can’t sleep.”_ _

__Tsukasa knelt down, unlocking the shackle around the albino’s ankle. “Get up.”_ _

__Senku sat up. “Where are you taking me?”_ _

__Tsukasa didn’t respond. He didn’t even look at him, he couldn’t._ _

__He grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet._ _

__Senku had a million questions, but it was obvious Tsukasa wouldn’t be answering any of them. The familiar look of dread on his face told Senku nothing good was about to happen._ _

__Tsukasa led him down the halls. Senku couldn’t help but glance the rooms with open doors. The warehouse was a mess. There was blood in a handful of the rooms. In one of them, a man was strapped to a chair who appeared to have been beaten badly. Senku watched in horror as one of the clan members shoved a blade through the man’s chest without hesitation. His scream pierced Senku’s ears and he felt his heart sink. Tsukasa gripped his wrist tightly, urging him to keep walking._ _

__The clan was big, he had seen at least twenty members in this hallway alone. Escaping would be impossible. From what he knew about gangs, this certainly wasn’t their only hideout. There were even more of them in different locations._ _

__Tsukasa stopped him when they reached an empty room with nothing but a bed._ _

__Senku’s heart began to race. “The hell is—“_ _

__Tsukasa cut him off, shoving him into the room and closing the door behind them. “Strip.”_ _

__Senku whipped around. “ _What?_ ”_ _

__“Your clothes... take them off.”_ _

__Senku stared at him like he didn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. “You’re insane. Did that creep give you permission to have your way with me?”_ _

__Tsukasa’s face flushed slightly red. Did Senku actually believe _he_ was about to rape him? He could see why he thought that, though. After all, he brought Senku to a room with a bed and ordered him to strip. He contemplated telling him Ibara was the one who was going to violate him, but he quickly decided against it._ _

__“Senku, I won’t ask you again.”_ _

__The albino shook his head. “Yeah, uh, no. No way.”_ _

__“Senku...” Tsukasa sighed. He slowly brought his hands to Senku’s shirt, sliding his fingers under the soft fabric._ _

__Senku impulsively shoved him away, “Don’t touch me—“_ _

__Frustration formed inside of Tsukasa. Perhaps he was being too nice to him._ _

__He shoved Senku against the wall, receiving a terrified look from the boy._ _

__“Stop! Get away from me!” Senku yelled, struggling as Tsukasa began unbuttoning his shirt._ _

__“I’m not trying to hurt you!” Tsukasa yelled back, startling him. He realized he hadn’t heard Tsukasa raise his voice before._ _

__He watched Tsukasa undo the last button and slide his shirt off his shoulders. Tsukasa hooked his fingers into his belt, but Senku grabbed his arm._ _

__“Don’t do this, Tsukasa.” Senku begged quietly, staring at Tsukasa with desperation. “I’m doing exactly what you people asked. I just want to sleep. Please let me sleep.”_ _

__Tsukasa’s heart ached for Senku, but he had no choice. These were Ibara’s orders. He had to follow them. He wished he could make Senku understand that, but he doubted it would bring any ease to Senku’s mind._ _

__“I’m sorry” was all he managed to say as he yanked Senku’s belt off, throwing it onto the floor. Senku closed his eyes. He knew he wouldn’t win in a fight against Tsukasa. Hell, he wouldn’t win in a fight against anybody. Maybe a child._ _

__He could feel his face heating up from embarrassment as he thought about Tsukasa seeing his nakedness._ _

__“Get on the bed.” Tsukasa instructed quietly. He was glad the boy’s eyes were closed. That way, Senku couldn’t see the lustful look in his eyes as he examined his toned chest and abs. He wondered what business a scrawny-looking nerd like Senku had having abs._ _

__The albino refused again, shaking his head, his eyes still closed._ _

__Tsukasa sighed heavily again. He tried to think of what would make Senku listen to him, understand that he was serious about this. He unholstered his gun and pressed it under Senku’s chin._ _

__“Don’t make me hurt you, Senku.”_ _

__Senku opened his eyes when he felt the cold metal against his skin. He glared at Tsukasa with disgust._ _

__“Pulling your gun on me, really? I’m ten billion percent sure you’re not going to shoot me. Wouldn’t your boss punish you if you killed me?”_ _

__Tsukasa was seriously becoming fed up now. He didn’t even realize what he was doing when he punched the albino in the gut, knocking the wind out of him._ _

__Senku dropped to his knees, gasping for air. Tsukasa sure had a powerful punch._ _

__Senku felt hurt, for multiple reasons. Reason one being soreness of his chest that would surely bruise, and reason two being Tsukasa was the one who inflicted the pain on him._ _

__He didn’t know why he was surprised when Tsukasa‘s fist collided with his ribs. He was a gang member, he had probably beaten— maybe even killed— dozens of people before. Senku felt like a fool for not seeing it coming, and for allowing himself to be upset by it._ _

__The taller boy slid his gun back into his pants and grabbed the albino’s arm, throwing him against the bed. He crouched down, forcibly yanking Senku’s pants off of him, leaving him in nothing but his boxers._ _

__He stood upright, subtly admiring his petite frame. He examined the way Senku’s chest heaved ever so slightly with every breath he took. He envisioned taking his tongue to one of the boys tiny, perky nipples._ _

__“Get under the covers and take your underwear off. Hand them to me.”_ _

__Senku blinked, confused. If Tsukasa was going to rape him wouldn’t he just rip his boxers off himself? Why go through the trouble of allowing him to cover himself?_ _

__He then realized what was going on. Tsukasa _wasn’t_ planning on raping him, no. He was preparing him for someone else. Ibara, most likely. _ _

__“Now, Senku.” Tsukasa ordered sternly._ _

__Senku’s shaky hands pulled the covers over his waist. He removed his boxers, throwing them on the floor. He gripped the sheets tightly, shame on his face._ _

__“I have to restrain you.” Tsukasa told him, climbing on the bed and shoving him onto his back._ _

__“Tsukasa...” Senku practically whispered, anxiously watching him tie his wrists to the bedposts._ _

__Tsukasa made sure not to make the restraints too tight. He felt bad enough for punching him already._ _

__“Do whatever he says, Senku. Don’t scream. Don’t beg. He _will_ beat you. Bloody.” He warned him quietly. _ _

__He could tell he had frightened Senku greatly. The albino gave off the impression that he was about to be sick._ _

__He had never had sex before. He never even really thought about it. Of course, he occasionally pleasured himself to male on male porn. Sexual stimulation was a natural part of life, he knew that, but the act of _having sex_ was something he decided was done with your partner. Someone you trusted. Someone you loved. Due to that way of thinking, he didn’t see himself having sex for a long while. The concept of being in a relationship never interested him._ _

__Panic overcame him at the thought of his virginity being taken by Ibara. He couldn’t mentally prepare himself enough for what was about to happen. It was one thing if Tsukasa was the one defiling him, at least Senku was attracted to him. But _Ibara._ He could easily hurl at the image in his mind. _ _

__His anxious eyes watched Tsukasa climb off of him and head towards the door. He wanted to plead with him to let him go, tell him he’d do anything, but it would be no use. He would only further humiliate himself._ _

__“Senku, I know you’re stubborn, but I’m urging you to do what he says.” Tsukasa spoke calmly, his hand on the doorknob. “Ibara is drunk. He doesn’t think clearly when he’s like that. If you piss him off enough, he might accidentally kill you. I know... I know you don’t want to die.”_ _

__Senku’s heart dropped into his chest but before he could say anything in response Tsukasa left the room, shutting the door behind him._ _

__He felt angry, upset, but mostly terrified. His wrists burned against the ropes as he made a useless attempt to break free. He realized that if he did somehow manage to escape, as soon as he left the room, he would be taken down immediately. Maybe even shot. Even if he did somehow make it out alive they would surely hunt him down— then who knows what would become of him. He couldn’t forget about the threats made against his friends, as well._ _

__He knew there was no way out of this. He stared at the ceiling, trying to control his breathing to prevent himself from having a dreaded panic attack as he waited for the inevitable._ _

__“My, my. What a delightful display.” Ibara’s chilling voice cooed._ _

__Senku’s body tensed up. He didn’t even hear the bastard open the door._ _

__“I hope you weren’t waiting long.” The old man staggered towards him, gripping his ankle to prevent himself from tumbling over._ _

__Tsukasa was right. He was _drunk_. _ _

__“Poor thing. You look so so scared.” He sat on the edge of the bed, running his boney fingers over Senku’s chest. “How courteous of my Tsukasa to cover you like this.”_ _

__He tugged at the sheet covering Senku’s lower half, smirking excitedly._ _

__“It’s like... the big reveal. How erotic.” He chuckled coldly._ _

__Senku squeezed his eyes shut as Ibara slowly pulled the bedsheet off of him and onto the floor. He could feel the perverts gaze examining all of him, devouring him with his eyes._ _

__“So precious. You’re... so appetizing. My mouth is practically watering for you, sweet kitten.”_ _

__Senku jumped when he felt Ibara’s hand slide up his inner thigh._ _

__“Relax, kitten. You’re so tense.” The old man chuckled. “Hey... What did I say about looking at me when I talk to you?”_ _

__Senku reluctantly opened his eyes. He decided he should heed Tsukasa’s warning, and to be completely honest, he didn’t want to be beaten again._ _

__“Good boy.” Ibara rewarded him with a kiss on his navel._ _

__He could feel Senku’s body shaking beneath his touch from fear. It only excited him more._ _

__“Tell me the truth, kitten. Do you really need to start from scratch, or are you just trying to buy time?”_ _

__Senku gulped. “Buy time for what?”_ _

__He gasped when Ibara’s large hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off his oxygen._ _

__“What did I tell you about answering my questions with another question? Someone as brilliant as you should’ve learned that by now.”_ _

__He squeezed tighter, forcing tears to form in the corner of Senku’s panicked eyes._ _

__“If you’re attempting to buy time... I promise you... every day you’re not working on my project, I will fuck you _so hard_ that you walk with a limp till you die.” The old man growled._ _

__Senku pulled at his restraints, desperately gasping for air as Ibara’s grip tightened._ _

__“Can’t— Can’t breathe... I can’t... I— can’t breathe—“_ _

__“Hm?” Ibara blinked, then chuckled, releasing his grip. “Oops. Sorry ‘bout that, kitten. I got carried away. I’m drunk, you see, so it’s not my fault.”_ _

__Senku coughed violently. He would be surprised if there wasn’t a bruise from Ibara’s attempt at strangling him._ _

__“Well, now that we have each other understood, the fun can begin.” Ibara smirked, straddling Senku’s petite body. “But before we start, I’m going to ask you three questions. You’re going to respond truthfully with either ‘yes’ or ‘no.’ Understand, kitten?”_ _

__Senku nodded slowly, his lip trembling slightly as he said “Yes.” The aching of his neck was a reminder to behave._ _

__Ibara smiled, playing with Senku’s hair as he stared down at him. “Are you a virgin?”_ _

__Senku gulped. Was Ibara’s goal to humiliate him? Or was he genuinely curious because he liked virgins better? If it was the ladder, it wasn’t like Senku could feel more mortified than he already was, naked and tied to this bed beneath this horrid man._ _

__Another gasp escaped his lips when Ibara ran a finger from his other hand up his shaft, stroking him delicately while waiting for his answer._ _

__“Y–Yes.” It came out like a whimper. He had never felt anyone’s touch down there other than his own. He could see himself enjoying it, if the person stroking him wasn’t this filthy old man._ _

__Ibara looked pleased with the answer. He pressed his thumb against the tip of Senku’s dick before he asked the next question._ _

__“Have you ever touched yourself?”_ _

__Senku wondered if humiliating his victims was how Ibara made his wrinkly dick get hard._ _

__“Yes...”_ _

__“Last question, kitten.” Ibara’s gaze focused from Senku’s lower half to his fearful eyes. “Have you ever been high before?”_ _

__‘ _What?_ ’ nearly escaped his lips, but he knew better. The question appeared out of nowhere— what was the relevance? Ibara smirked at his visible confusion. _ _

__“...No.”_ _

__“Thank you for being so obedient, kitten.” Ibara continued. “Allow me to explain myself, darling. You see, I can’t _stand_ it when the whore I’m fucking screams. It really kills the mood, you know? Virgins especially can’t control themselves. Although, I do love their tightness.”_ _

__Senku stared blankly up at him, wondering where he was going with this._ _

__“As obedient as you seem, I’m certain you’ll scream, squirm, and beg for me to stop.” He reached into his pocket. “So I’m going to give you a little something to... take the edge off.”_ _

__He revealed a syringe that contained a brownish liquid. Senku immediately recognized it as Diacetylmorphine; heroin._ _

__The detrimental effects the drug could have on him flooded his mind. His stature was small, and he was quite thin. If Ibara injected a dosage with a strong concentration into him, he could easily overdose. A common side effect for first time users was vomiting. If he were to do that, would Ibara even bother to prevent him from choking on his own vomit?_ _

__The chemical changes that his brain would undergo were his main concern. Would there be permanent damage? There was no way to know for sure._ _

__He panicked as Ibara brought the syringe to his neck._ _

__“No— W–Wait—“ He exclaimed as Ibara forced his head to the side with his free hand. “Don’t!”_ _

__”Stop struggling!” Ibara snapped at him while trying to hold him still._ _

__“No—! Listen to me! I’ll behave, okay? I won’t fight— or scream— I swear! If you put that in me it could damage my brain— then— then I won’t be able to develop your drug for you—!”_ _

__Ibara stared down at him, raising an eyebrow. “Is that your attempt at threatening me?”_ _

__Senku stared back up at him in a mixture of confusion and horror. Did he seriously believe that was a threat?_ _

__“Listen to _me_ , kitten. You don’t tell me what to do. Ever.” _ _

__Before Senku could protest Ibara pierced his external jugular vein with the needle. Slowly, he injected the substance into his bloodstream. “Don’t worry. I promise you’ll feel incredible, kitten. What’s that saying? Heroin makes you feel like a hero?”_ _

__Senku let out a cry as he thrashed his head against the pillow. Within eleven seconds of being injected, the rush had hit him. He went wide eyed, staring up at the ceiling with pinpoint pupils. His entire body was twitching but he didn’t even realize. He was in a state of euphoria._ _

__Ibara smirked down at him. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” He caressed his cheek, rubbing his smooth skin with his thumb. “When the rush wares off you’ll feel tired. Don’t pass out on me. Understand?”_ _

__Senku didn’t look at him. He didn’t even realize Ibara was talking, he was so focused on the sound of his own blood rushing to his brain._ _

__His whole being felt warm and heavy. The sensation of Ibara’s hand against his cheek seemed so intensified._ _

__Ibara wanted to be mad that he was ignoring him, but he knew it would be pointless. He had sedated him after all, it was no surprise he was unresponsive._ _

__He ran his thumb across Senku’s parted lips. “You’re so beautiful... Absolutely adorable...”_ _

__Senku‘s eyes wandered to Ibara’s face. He saw his mouth moving but he couldn’t make out what he saying. He should be scared, but the drug rushing through his veins made him feel unusually calm— like nothing could hurt him._ _

__He felt Ibara’s thumb slip into his mouth. He wasn’t entirely certain what compelled him to glide his tongue against it, covering it in his saliva, but he assumed it had something to do with the fact that his nerves were on fire. Every slight touch to his body felt incredibly sensual._ _

__Ibara smirked down at him. “Good... Good boy.”_ _

__The old man spread Senku’s legs with his knee. He raised one of them to his chest, admiring the boy’s pulsing, pink hole that stretched from the position he had him in._ _

__“So delicious.” He cooed as he pressed the tip of his wet thumb against Senku’s entrance._ _

__He watched Senku twitch, his eyes locked on the ceiling again._ _

__“You’re so sexy, sweet kitten. You want me to fuck you, don’t you? You little slut.”_ _

__He knew Senku couldn’t register what he was saying to him. It was more for his own amusement at this point._ _

__He slid his thumb inside, feeling Senku’s hole tighten around it._ _

__Senku moaned loudly, not even realizing he did so. The sensation below was one he had never dealt with before. The heroin only intensified it greatly._ _

__When Ibara’s unbelievably moist tongue ran across his sternum, his whole body shivered in pleasure. He moved his hips slightly, bringing attention back to the finger inside of him._ _

__Ibara wiggled his thumb, gaining pleasure from his victims shallow breaths and low moans as he did so._ _

__Senku couldn’t remember when he had lost his ability to think clearly. He was unable to form a coherent sentence in his mind, let alone aloud. The impairment he was experiencing would surely frighten him, if his brain would allow him to experience anything other than extraordinary tranquility._ _

__Ibara replaced his thumb with his middle finger, getting even more excited when Senku arched his back and turned his head, moaning against the pillow._ _

__“Does it feel good, kitten? Do you like my fingers inside of you?” Ibara needed no response, he wasn’t expecting one anyways._ _

__He leaned forward to place a kiss onto Senku’s cheek as he moved his finger in a slow, upward motion._ _

__“So sexy...” He whispered, pulling his finger out and undoing his belt. He admired Senku’s beautiful body as the albino panted and shivered. He revealed his own throbbing erection, aching to enter the boy he had hostage._ _

__He grasped onto Senku’s ankles, forcing his legs up to his chest as he positioned himself._ _

__Senku’s jaw dropped and he whimpered as Ibara shoved himself inside. The bed frame creaked loudly as Ibara pushed his entire weight into the teen beneath him. If it wasn’t for the opioid taking over his nervous system and brain function, Senku would surely be in agony._ _

__“S...So... So tight!” Ibara gleamed._ _

__Senku’s tongue flopped out of his mouth and he stared lazily at the wall as Ibara thrusted aggressively, the sound of his skin slapping against Senku’s skin echoing throughout the room._ _

__Ibara was experiencing his own euphoria. Senku was so warm, and surprisingly wet, with what Ibara determined had to be blood._ _

__The albino exhaled loudly before moving his hips in a circular motion. It was obvious he wasn’t conscious of what he was doing, but he appeared to be experiencing some sort of pleasure._ _

__The old man grinned with delight, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, “You like being fucked, don’t you? You’re such a darling little whore.”_ _

__He slowed his thrusts, wanting to take his time and savor every moment with the young body pinned beneath him. He wondered what kind of sound Senku would make if he pulled out and, without warning, slammed back inside._ _

__He decided to find out, sliding out of Senku’s twitching hole. He noticed the blood coating his erection and let out a slight chuckle before relentlessly forcing himself back inside. To his amusement, Senku released a strained wail. What he didn’t expect was Senku sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, drawing blood._ _

__“No, no, kitten... Don’t do that.” Ibara steadied his thrusts, staring down at the blood trickling down the albino’s chin._ _

__The blood on Senku’s face felt unbearably hot to him. Almost like it was burning him._ _

__Ibara smirked, leaning forward to trace the trail of blood with his tongue, licking it up. He slipped his slick tongue into Senku’s mouth, making the albino taste his own blood as he kissed him._ _

__If Senku was conscious of what was going on, he would’ve been appalled that his first kiss was with his kidnapper-rapist. But sedated Senku allowed Ibara’s tongue to violate his mouth, slobbering all over him._ _

__Ibara smiled as he pulled away. “You taste sweet.”_ _

__Senku watched, but didn’t register, Ibara untie his right arm. Still inside of him, Ibara gently turned Senku on his side and lied down beside him. Their size difference was incredible, even more noticeable to Ibara now in this position._ _

__A small moan escaped Senku’s lips as Ibara pulled Senku’s body into him, his back pressed against Ibara’s sweaty chest._ _

__“Good... Good boy.” Ibara cooed as he felt himself slide deeper inside the boy. “I’m an old man, you know. Being on top like that is wearing me out.”_ _

__One arm was wrapped around Senku’s chest, pinning him in place, while the other was rested on Senku’s thigh._ _

__He moved his hand to Senku’s erection that Senku himself wasn’t aware he had. He wrapped his fingers around it, feeling it twitch within his grasp. As he began to move his hips again, he stroked Senku sensually._ _

__“Do you like it when I touch you? Do you like it when I fuck you?” He whispered, speeding up his movements. “Come for me, kitten.”_ _

__Senku gasped as Ibara’s fingers tightened around his cock, engulfing it in his clammy palms. Ibara felt Senku’s erection swell with every stroke, making him smirk against Senku’s hair._ _

__“You like that, don’t you, baby?” He licked the back of Senku’s neck, making the boy shiver. His sweaty skin tasted salty, yet somehow sweet._ _

__The overwhelming sensation of Ibara inside him and his hand fondling him overcame him. He arched his back before letting out a loud moan and coming into Ibara’s palm._ _

__The old man chuckled, shoving his semen covered hand down Senku’s throat. Senku gagged violently, tears involuntarily forming in his eyes._ _

__Senku noted the taste as bitter and salty. Frankly, it was disgusting. He squeezed his eyes shut as Ibara thrusted several more times before filling him with his semen after a deep moan._ _

__Ibara smirked as he pulled out, admiring the bloody trail of semen that pooled out of Senku’s ass as he did so._ _

__“Good... Good... Good boy! That was... incredible.” He was catching his breath._ _

__He slid his slick hand out of the teens mouth then placed it on his shoulder, turning him onto his back. He climbed on top of him again, hovering over his small frame._ _

__“You behaved well, kitten. And I can see the drug has made you feel good.” He stated, caressing Senku’s face. “You’re much better this way. No questions. No sass. Just the sound of your moans. If I could keep you doped up all the time, bound to this bed, forced to be my sex slave, I would like you much better. But alas, you’re needed to function for my project. It’s a shame really. I can only use this beautiful body of yours when we have downtime like this.”_ _

__He noticed Senku was beginning to nod-off. His eyes began flickering shut and his breathing became more shallow. His eyelids felt unbearably heavy. Sleep seemed oh so inviting in this moment._ _

__“Tired, are we?” Ibara smiled, kissing his forehead. “You’ve been such a doll, so I’ll let you sleep.”_ _

__Senku blinked a few more times before closing his eyes completely. Whether or not Ibara was giving him permission to rest, he couldn’t help himself._ _

__“Goodnight, kitten.” Ibara stroked his hair as he watched him pass out._ _

__

__He staggered off the bed, grabbing his pants and heading for the door. He didn’t even notice Senku begin to twitch and shake before he left._ _


End file.
